The present invention relates generally to pressure sensitive labels, and, more specifically, to security features therein.
Pressure sensitive labels are ubiquitous and found in various forms and configurations. In a typical construction, a paper face sheet defines individual labels formed by perimeter diecuts therein. A release liner is laminated to the back of the face sheet by pressure sensitive adhesive therebetween.
The release liner has various forms, and in a common configuration includes supercalendared kraft (SCK) paper which is relatively thin and smooth and coated with liquid silicone and cured for forming a suitable release surface on which the pressure sensitive labels are removably bonded.
In use, any one or more of the individual labels may be printed in a suitable printer, and then simply peeled away from the underlying liner for reattachment to the intended surface. The pressure sensitive adhesive initially forms a removable bond with the release liner, but when applied to the intended surface typically forms a permanent bond therewith.
The various forms of label laminates is myriad in view of the various different requirements therefor. Different design objectives include different problems and different solutions reflected in the final design of the specific label laminate.
For example, the configuration of laminates for printing in ink-jet or laser printers is typically different since laser printers include a hot fusion roller which can lead to softening of the label adhesive during printer travel, and the laminate must be suitably designed to prevent premature delamination in the printer or undesirable release of the softened adhesive therein. Although the adhesive may be tailored to reduce heat softening in laser printers, this may undesirably increase its bonding characteristics which can increase the difficulty of removing labels from the liner.
One conventional solution for this problem is to use the desired pressure sensitive adhesive, but remove the silicone along one or more edges of the liner for providing a permanent bond between the face sheet and the liner. The permanent bond prevents delamination of the face sheet and liner during printer travel, and also prevents the liberation of heat-softened adhesive along the liner edge so locked-down by the omission of the silicone release agent therealong.
Another consideration in label laminate design is security. Many companies use various forms of label laminates tailored to specific uses typically in commercial transactions with customers. For example, mail order companies use customized label laminates for processing purchase transactions. A custom label laminate will include suitable identification of the company, an invoice or packing list documenting the commercial transaction, and shipping and return labels for transport of products.
Pharmaceutical forms or scripts are also custom tailored to the particular pharmaceutical company. These forms are specifically configured for completing the common pharmaceutical drug transaction with customers. A single form may be used to provide drug labels for the drug container, warning labels, use instructions for the drug, as well as documenting the purchase transaction.
Accordingly, genuine label laminates are originally manufactured to specifications for the intended commercial customer. And, the genuineness of the laminates is typically determined by the quality of the manufactured product, and the custom appearance of the product including the graphics, colors if any, and identification information for the intended commercial customer.
However, the fraudulent reproduction of custom manufactured label laminates is becoming easier today in view of the rapid advancements in computers and color printers, and associated equipment which may be used in the manufacture of label laminates.
Various forms of security features are found in various products including common commercial banking checks, travelers checks, paper money, and other commercial papers. However, typical security features increase the complexity and cost of these commercial papers, which costs are borne by the final user.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a low-cost security feature in label laminates.
A security laminate includes a face sheet laminated to a liner by an adhesive. The face sheet includes a removable label. The liner is covered with a release coating behind the label, and has a rim along one edge which is devoid of the release coating except for a security pattern therein.